AFP: Corruption
by Mobius2K15
Summary: After the Region of Johto is overtook by a group of criminals called A.F.P, what will happen to the survivors? Join a young man on an adventure to save his friend, along the way he'll meet challenges he couldn't dream of!


Corruption

Chapter 1

Rain splattered down on the ruined town, mud squelched under my boots as I trudged along. I wasn't worried of being spotted in this deserted place; nobody had set foot around here ever since the town was burnt to the ground, Newbark town was one of the towns that the A.F.P had looked at and snorted at, and then blew it up without a second thought, they didn't even show a shred of compassion or mercy.

Just the thought of A.F.P made my blood boil, I wanted to stop them, but what would I do to stop them? I was just a kid without a Pokémon who moved from town to town looking for any survivors. I couldn't remember much about the world before the A.F.P took over, I was just a mindless drooling baby when it happened, from what information I could gather, I learnt that the region wasn't always empty and destroyed, it used to be a beautiful place were humans and Pokémon lived in harmony.

That was until the A.F.P came into town, they started off as a group of vigilantes who were compared to Team Rocket and other gangs, then one day they stormed Falkner's gym and pushed him of the top of his gym puzzle, he snapped his neck and died, word spread though out Johto and people started to get worried. A few months later A.F.P hacked into the radio tower and told the entire region that if they didn't release their Pokémon they would kill all of the gym leaders and the elite four.

There was chaos after this, some people did as they were instructed and released their Pokémon and those who ignored A.F.P soon disappeared from their homes, never seen again. Lance, the elite four champion, set out to destroy the organisation, he was never seen again after this. Gyms were shut down by the minute, people boarded up their homes and were scared of their own shadows, criminals took advantage and crime hit an all-time high. Soon the A.F.P got so powerful that they started spreading out to different Regions.

That was all I heard from most people other than the odd stories of people who they had known who had turned to the dark side and joined A.F.P most of them must have thought "If you can't beat them, join them!"

A.F.P were thought to be a bunch of Pokémon lovers who hated to see Pokémon slaves to their trainers, but as it turns out they were the opposite. They wanted Pokemon released so that they could kill them, it was a game to most of them; they walked around with massive rifles and tried to see who could bring home the rarest Pokémon dead.

This baffled many people, why did they want to kill Pokémon? What had caused this madness and why did so many people support it? We still didn't know after 16 years, soon Pokémon species started to die out, Zoo's tried to stop this but they were all shut down by the A.F.P after a while, some prayed to the legendary Pokémon to save them but nothing came. Soon the whole world gave up.

While I was stuck in this deep thought I spotted something moving in the distance, something or someone was trapped under fallen debris, I couldn't make out the figure because it was pitch black but I could hear it struggling. I stepped hesitantly over towards the trapped figure. The moans started to get louder as I stepped closer. I soon got so close that I could make out what the person looked like because of the moonlight.

"Um…Are you okay?" I asked standing back so he couldn't attack me

He stopped thrashing around under the wood that he was trapped under, he looked up at me and sighed with relief. "Thought ye were a bloody Sneaker then!" he grunted

A Sneaker was a type of criminal who found those with Pokémon and took them of you and sold them to A.F.P for money, even if you didn't have a Pokémon they would hassle you until you handed over your money, they were the reason I stash my money in my sock. The guy was still trapped under the wooden plank which used to belong to an old house.

"Well can ye give us a hand?" He asked, breaking my thoughts again

I nodded and stepped forward and grabbed onto the plank, it was damp but still strong after all these years. I looked down at the man as I pushed; he had dirty grey hair that hung down to his shoulders. His nose was longer than an average human. He had scars and bruises over his pale face. His light blue eyes shined in the night. "Can ye hurry up?" he growled

I gave the plank a push and it fell back loudly, knocking down the rest of the standing wood and causing a loud snapping noise to fill the silent night. The guy struggled for air as he rubbed his chest. "Thanks mate, if you hadn't a came, then a bleeding Sneaker might of." He panted

I wondered for a second. _"What is the guy doing around here? And why was he trapped under a house?"_

"Hey, wha-

I was rudely interrupted when I was knocked down onto the ground by a shape moving so fast that my eyes could barely register it. I ended up face first in the wet mud; I felt a boot being pressed into my head, pushing me into the mood even more. "Well what do we have here Hm? Looks like a young boy and an old man, well that makes me suspicious!" A slimy voice rang out into the night

"A don't have a Pokémon, so why don't ye piss of!?" The old man shouted

I heard the familiar click of a gun. "Listen you old codger, why don't you shut your mouth before I knock out what teeth you've got left!" the slimy voice shouted back

My face was still planted in the mood and I was starting to feel bugs crawling down my neck, I tried to shout but it gave of as a muffled groan. The boot got pressed down even harder onto my head, pushing me even further down into the mud. The slimy voice rang out once again. "So have either of you two got any money? Because if not I'm gonna have to take you into headquarters!"

I tried to shake my head but the boot was pressed down so tightly that I couldn't move, I was starting to lose air by now and I could feel myself getting light headed, thankfully the man took his boot of my head. I jumped to my feet gasping for air.

"Now I'll ask you both again. Have you got any money?" The Sneaker growled

I noticed a Growlithe circling the Sneakers feet, its teeth bared in case it needed to attack for its master, which must have been what hit me! I bent down slowly to grab a few notes out of my sock, the Sneaker looked bemusedly over to me when he saw me doing this, but grinned widely when he saw me coming up with money. "Look old man, your son understands that if you don't pay up. You're going to end up at HQ!" The man growled as he snatched the notes out my hand

The old man reached inside his coat and pulled out a wad of notes, my eyes widened at this. The man's mouth fell open so much that you could have fitted a Pokeball in his mouth without touching his teeth. "Take it." The old man waved the wad of notes

The Sneaker surged forward and was about to grab the notes when the old man grabbed his gun and wrenched it out of his hands, the guy tried to pull it back but the old man turned quickly and smacked the guy on his nose, causing him to fall onto his back gripping his nose. The Growlithe looked ready to pounce but backed off when the old man pointed the gun at it. I quickly bent down and swiped my money back before the old man could notice. "Thanks for that." I muttered

"Don't worry about it mate, now you get yerself home and don't get into any more trouble." The old man explained as he peeled a few notes out of his wad and tossed them over to me "Here's a few notes for your troubles."

I nodded and shoved the money into my pocket, the Growlithe had scarped of and the Sneaker was still lying on the ground clutching his nose. "I think you broke my nose you crazy old bastard!" he wailed

"Name's Sting, well it's not but I go by it. Maybe we'll see each other again." Sting grinned as he shook my hand

I nodded. "I'd better get home; my mum will be worried about me." I lied

Sting nodded and started walking towards the bushes, leaving me with the Sneaker who was still crying about his nose. I didn't feel sorry for him one bit. I was about to start walking when I heard more than 5 gun clicks, I looked around to see myself being surrounded by Sneakers, the Growlithe that had run of stood near them growling.

This just isn't my day.

End of chapter

A.N Thanks for reading!


End file.
